


SpiderWACK

by spacecadetnoir



Category: Marvel Noir, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, One Shot, Sex, Smut, things get pretty detailed so buckle up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecadetnoir/pseuds/spacecadetnoir
Summary: Spidernoir needs help with his computer, and you volunteer - only to discover his wild side.





	SpiderWACK

**Author's Note:**

> This was a friend's prompt that sort of started off as a joke; needless to say this is crack/smut so I hope you enjoy it heh.  
> And, thank you for reading ! <3

“Hey,__; you sure look lovely,” Peter kindly greeted you at his door, pleased to know he’d finally have some technological help - but more pleased to have you over. It would often frustrate him that so many things could go wrong with modern technology, though no one truly knew that. He always came off as calm, cool, and collected. But he just about had enough with his dinosaur of a computer. Thank God you of all people were there to help.

“Hey Peter! You’re looking handsome as always,” you replied enthusiastically, just as pleased as he was. There was this constant romantic tension between the both of you that seemed too fragile to pursue, though it was obvious to everyone. The short glances and flirtatious teasing all these passed few months seemed sufficient - but only for the time being. 

“Just wanna thank you once again; you’re a real lifesaver,” he added as he closed the door behind you; his apartment was small and cozy, and very well-kept. He normally didn’t have company over, but  _ of course _ he didn’t mind yours. In fact, he really tidied up before you came over, dusting off his bookshelves and ceiling fan, and wiping down everything from his countertops to his computer desk. It was a pleasant treat.

“Awe, it’s no problem, really,” you replied benevolently; his gratitude was almost as adorable as his constant struggle with technology. 

“Right this way, doll,” he took your jacket and hung it over the coat rack, then led you around the corner to where his computer desk was. Everything was organized and minimalistic - it was sort of charming. He smiled as he watched you examine his workspace; he felt like he was finally showing you a side of him you hadn’t known about, and in a way, he was. 

As much as he wanted to stare, he snapped back into reality, “I-uh, can’t seem to figure out what’s gone wrong,” he talked with his hands as he tried to explain himself - it was obvious how nervous he was around you in general, but you were at his place, and he was sweating bullets under that chic turtleneck of his; you sat down in his swivel chair as he continued, “Just can’t seem to open up the web browser thing - whatever it’s called - without the whole computer buggin’ out.”

“Ah, okay,” you didn’t bother correcting him, he got his point across - though you did giggle just before turning the computer on, “No worries, we’ll figure this out,” 

“What’s so funny, dollface?”

“Oh...it’s nothing…” you teased with a wide smile on your face. You looked at the computer screen though you noticed Peter in your peripheral vision, slightly tilting his head. He really wasn’t one for getting jokes - another cute thing about him. 

“Alright well, as long as you’re enjoying yourself,” he replied earnestly.  _ How darling of him _ , you thought as he calmly accepted your joyous ambiguity; the two of you exchanged smiles for a small moment as the sign-in screen loaded. 

“-Oh, allow me,” he then stood much closer to you as he typed in his password, and you really enjoyed the close proximity. The both of you could feel your body temperatures rise; there was such a strong urge to just hold each other, especially when you and Peter got close. It was a comfortable, domestic setting with no one around - so why were you both still so uptight?

His desktop screen popped up and you could see all his folders neatly displayed on the left side of the screen. You were so curious about his personal life and work, but of course you knew better than to dwell on that with him right next to you. “Alright,” you stated, moving the cursor to the Chrome extension, “You said it won’t open, right?”

“Yeah, something like that. These ads will pop up and start yelling at me to download extensions and stuff - not sure what all that malarkey means but it bugs me.”

“I’m sorry...they what?”

“These ads - they try and warn me about potential viruses, or they say I’ve won something. I mean, I never enter contests so I’m really confused…”

“I- okay well,” you tried not to laugh, but it was all  _ really _ funny to you. Poor Peter was genuinely confused and concerned; still, he sort of laughed along. He knew it wasn’t such a big deal if you hadn’t taken it so seriously, “...You didn’t click on the contest ads, did you?”

“Well…I did once, but it was very convincing in my defense.”

“Ah,” you giggled again, shaking your head. He may have come off as calm and collected, but he sure as hell was a hot mess, “Well that explains the viruses. But no worries, we can uninstall them.”

“Thank goodness,” he let out a small sigh, relieved to know he was going to be fine. You couldn’t help but wonder what he did on the internet all day if he had so many viruses and pop-ups. Also, why did Peter B. think it was a good idea to gift him a computer and leave him alone with it? Peter stood next to you, oblivious to everything you’d been thinking about.

“So, the sites you visit may have these things called cookies. They take in the information you put out and will cater to your interests through ads. There’s usually a warning on the sites that use them.”

“So...these cookie things - they collect my information?” He didn’t exactly know what that meant, but he surely had seen that term somewhere, though he couldn’t remember exactly  _ where _ . He tilted his head again as he racked his brain.

“Mhm. Gotta be careful,” you playfully scolded him. And finally, the search engine loaded. The pop-ups began to emerge, and clicking through them was becoming rather frustrating, “Goodness, this is a lot to deal w-” 

Suddenly loud moaning from a woman’s voice buzzed through your ears and echoed throughout the room.  _ Shit, it was that porn site _ , Peter remembered - his face heated up at the realization and oh so terrible timing. 

“...Oh my God, this can’t be happening” you tried to click out of all of them, but more popped up; it was like a wildfire of “Hot singles in your area” and BDSM ads. Pet play, whipping, chains - you name it. You tried to stay calm, though you really wanted to laugh. Peter, on the other hand, was very calm as he remained fixated on the ads. He didn’t exactly watch porn as often as he accidentally visited the websites, but he often looked up terms and such whenever he overheard Peter B. mention them; or when he was on any social media platform. Seeing it all for the first time was  _ intriguing _ . 

“Huh...didn’t think a woman could bend that way.”

“Peter-” you looked at him, astonished. At this point, you were far more flustered than he was, and he took to that very well. He realized how much he liked to see you this way, and it was all beginning to turn him on. You read him like a book, realizing he was enjoying your bashfulness, and you really liked it as well. He then unplugged the computer to get rid of all the noise at once. It was quiet for a moment.

“...Well, well, well,” you slowly turned in his swivel chair to face him, crossing your arms and looking him up and down. He cleared his throat. 

“I, uh- I’ve been a bit curious, as you can see,” he pushed back his frames, only slightly embarrassed by what had just happened. After all, he was the type of guy who had nothing to lose and, therefor, tried not to regret anything.

“Peter…” you tried to hold back your laughter, though his terribly-timed bluntness wasn’t making it any easier, “You could have asked about these things instead of going straight to Google, ya’know,” your voice was kind, lending him the sympathy he needed at the moment; but finally, you looked at each other and let out your laughter.  _ Of course he was a mess underneath all that brooding and mystery _ , you thought to yourself. 

“You’re too cute…”

“Oh...well thanks doll, but,” he replied sweetly as he knelt down and looked up at you. Your face was beginning to grow hot again. “Who exactly would I ask?” At this point, you couldn’t exactly tell if he was teasing on purpose, or by mere accident - still, it was so charming. 

“I mean...you could always come to me,” you replied with an inevitable smile.  

“So...I can come to you, huh?”

“Of course.”

“Well, in that case, could you maybe explain what breath play is? ...Or what doggy style means?” his hand tickled as it slowly caressed your knee and thigh.  _ Oh my God _ , you thought to yourself as you looked away for a moment. He was coming onto you unapologetically, and he knew exactly how. You turned your head to face him again, with your chin still in your the palm of your hands. And you locked eyes with him. 

“Well, dollface?”

“...How about I show you instead?” you asked with soft eyes. You bit your bottom lip as your smile grew wide. His glare never let up, and next thing you knew, he pulled you in for a long overdue, passionate kiss. You felt your heart race as you indulged in his lips. The both of you had been so hungry for each other, and finally it all came to the forefront. It was  _ such _ a good feeling.  

“How’s about we take things to the bedroom, kitten?” he panted on your lips with want in his eyes. 

“God yes,” you replied, yearning for more. His arms wrapped around your waist as he picked you up, inviting your legs to straddle his hips. The both of you locked lips while he quickly made his way down the hall that led him into his bedroom. He was careful with you, which was really adorable - but you made it clear you didn’t mind how he handled you. Your hands were in his hair as you tilted your head in his kiss, and you breathed heavily in between the soft friction. 

He understood how badly you wanted him in the way you opened up, but he was fairly new to this - he wanted to remain careful for just a little bit longer and would only overstep that boundary if you had really permitted it. The both of you plopped on his bed, and his lips made their way down your neck. It felt wonderous to feel his kisses where they’d never been before - everything was so brand new for the both of you, and not knowing where things would go was incredibly enticing. 

Your head jerked back as he took you in with his lips; his hands travelled under your top, lightly caressing your soft skin. It had been so long since he felt someone else’s warmth, and this new sexual excitement encouraged his longing. He only wanted more and more of you with every chance he had. 

You took your top off and threw it to the side, ready to meet his lips again. He glanced at your body as he remained over you, biting his lower lip, “God… you really are a sight for sore eyes, ___,” he let out a small chuckle as he tried to process everything happening. You giggled as you laid there, vulnerable, but more comfortable than ever. Peter and you had teased at intimacy and affection for so long, it’d almost be criminal to not actually pursue it when ready. 

After a brief exchange of smiling, he took his shirt off, then locked lips with you again. Your hands were busy undoing his belt, “Ah, Peter…” you softly let out against his lips, teasing him with tender moaning. He  _ loved _ it; that same thrill from watching you grow flustered came back, and he couldn’t wait to make you feel that way for the rest of the evening. 

You took off your bottoms as he did his, and the two of you took each other in for another brief moment. You lightly flinched at the tickling feeling his hands gave off, caressing your thighs. He smiled at you, then kissed you again - this time, it was a little sloppier. You allowed his tongue in, and the both of you were breathing heavily again.

Your hands travelled down to his bulge, teasing him a little. He was growing rather hard, but you wanted him to  _ really _ want you; you proceeded to pull his boxers down, and next thing he knew, your hands were on his cock. His kissing eased up, though his eyes remained shut. He took in your touch and bucked his hips, just a little. You bit your bottom lip at the sight of his wincing, “You want it bad, don’t you Peter?” you whispered inches from his face - his eyes opened, and he looked you deep in the eyes. His fingers clung onto your panties, pulling them down. You bent your knees in an effort to help him remove them completely, and he adored the sight of you.

You sat up on your elbows as you watched him begin to kiss around your stomach and pelvis. Peter took in your scent, and it only made him hungrier. He may not have done this before, but he sure knew what he liked - and that was to watch you succumb to his touch. Looking at you from his angle was delectable; he couldn’t wait to bury his face between your legs and make you yearn for him. 

His gentle kisses became wetter as he placed them on the hood of your clit and labia, and so did you. It was warm and slimy, and he indulged himself the more you winced and moaned, “Oh fuck, baby…” his hand grabbed yours while his tongue continued to feel its way around your labia and opening; you squeezed it at the wonderful feeling. Then, you began to rub your clit as your back arched, and he watched you squirm underneath him; he was harder than ever at this point. 

“How’s my kitten doing?” he asked, then proceeded to lick a little longer. You continued to moan with your head jerked back and your hands in his hair; you felt your hips buck against the feeling, when finally, he decided he was just about done teasing with his tongue. “Good girl,” he whispered, just before kissing you again. You tasted yourself on his lips, realizing just how sloppy he’d been; It was so enticing. You quickly removed your bra after he departed from your lips, and he began to lick around your breasts. He was tender as he played with them, hoping to watch you wince again. And he got exactly what he wanted.

That’s when you felt his member gently rub against your labia; you could feel your walls pulsing as he took his time, “...Stop teasing me, Peter,” you whispered on his lips helplessly; he couldn’t resist your offer - you were just too precious. He kissed you softly and finally pushed himself inside. He was gentle at first, taking in the tight feeling. His hips bucked slightly as he watched your face; you were so adorable and sexy all at once, he loved holding you there while he gently slid in and out. 

“O-oh my god…” you muttered. 

“That feel good, princess?” his hips pushed a little harder as you arched your back for a better feeling. 

“Mhm…” your voice was sweet as your eyes met his, and you cupped his cheek just before kissing him again; he really adored your intimacy and couldn’t help himself to your lips. Your arms held him in close as you pushed against his thrusts, warranting him to buck harder and deeper. “Ngghh, fuck that feels...so good…” you found it hard to get a word out with all the heavy breathing; your voice was soft and sweet - something Peter found incredibly sexy. 

He then sat up so he could watch as he fucked you, gripping your thighs; he had to take another look at your beauty, you were just so irresistible underneath him. The slicking sounds rang through both your ears - he’d made you so wet, and he couldn’t help but moan a little at the realization and feeling. All this time, you never thought Peter had it in him to play with you the way he did, but it was such a wonderful change of pace.  

He thrusted a little longer, never taking his eyes off of you and moaning quietly. The sound of his voice was like music to your ears; your eyes almost rolled back as you closed them, taking in every thrust. “Gooood girl,” he let out, almost unknowingly. He was so fixated on the feeling that was driving the both of you wild.  

That’s when you sat up to meet his eyes, warranting him to slow down a little, “You said you wanted to know what doggy style was,” you reminded him, teasing a little; his thrusting stopped, and he bit his bottom lip, then kissed you a little harder than before. He was so sexy when he was lustful; all it took was that one look, and you turned yourself around. He didn’t take any time to process the view, he simply wanted to be inside of you again. He positioned himself closer to you and placed his member on your lips again, feeling it a little before finally pushing it in.

“Mmhh,” you moaned at the wonderful feeling; you heard his grunting through his gritted teeth, and you were so pleased to know you could make him feel the way he did. His want for you fueled yours, and it became this cycle of sexual desire. 

Peter closed in on you from behind, holding you in place while he thrusted a little harder. You arched your back again, wanting to feel his member at a much better angle. He was deeper than before, and your moaning grew louder at the new feeling. You felt his arm wrap around your waist tightly as he continued to penetrate you. You could hear his balls as they hit your opening, and the both of you moaned loudly for each other.

“You’re so...tight…” he barely got out due to all the panting. He couldn’t get enough of you.  

“Ah, you like that, don’t you?” you replied devilishly, hoping to hear him moan some more - and it worked. You then felt his hand travel down to your clit to rub it. Your whining was turning him on more than ever, “Peter, please… don’t stop,” you said breathily, tilting your head back again. He was right on your neck, panting and kissing you as much as he could - and he’d do anything you had asked of him. All he wanted was to give you his all; especially after holding everything in for so long. 

“Yeah, you like that, kitten?” he moved his hips faster and in a circular motion, trying to fill you out as much as possible. Your walls were beginning to pulse, gripping his member for a better feeling as you began to climax.

“Oh yeah, just like that,” you barely let out; he continued to rub your clit and thrust, and your grabbed you breast, squeezing it a little.

“You gonna cum for me, doll?”

“Y-yes!”

“That’s a good girl,” he let out devilishly; his voice was deep and far more demanding; you couldn’t get enough of it. He made you feel vulnerable, but also taken care of - it was the perfect dynamic.

“Ahhh… I’m cumming baby, d-don’t stop,” he heard you loud and clear and kept at it; both your moans filled the hot air around you. And finally, you felt this exhilaration throughout your body as you came, “Oooooh my God, Peter...you feel so good,” you let out loudly, shaking. You smiled as you closed your eyes, and he held you tightly against him as he rode off your orgasm, kissing your neck a little more. He felt his member twitch as he was almost there.  

You pushed against his thrusts again, helping him grow closer and closer. He was moaning a little more at the sight of you tucking his member in incessantly; and finally, he was climaxing as well. You heard his breathing hitch just before he pulled out and stroked his cock; his cum oozed on your backside, “Ahh, yeah…” he panted as he stayed there for a moment, squeezing out every ounce. You turned your head back to watch him in satisfaction. 

“You good, baby?” your breathing was a little heavy still, but your smile remained.

“‘Course I am, doll,” Peter chuckled as he got up from the bed quickly to grab the nearest towel; he wiped your backside and tossed the cloth into his basket of dirty clothes. You immediately turned over, still smiling at him as he crawled over you for another sweet kiss. You two kept at it for a little while, smiling and giggling.

“Were you okay the entire time?” 

“Oh, of course I was,” your voice was soft, “Why do you ask?”

“Just wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt you or anything.”

“Awe Peter, you’re so sweet,” you cupped his cheek as his thumb caressed your shoulder. He was always careful with and around you, and he was aware he showed a side of him you had never seen. He had to be sure you were alright, and it was very endearing in your eyes. 

“How about you, darling?”

“Oh, me? You couldn’t hurt me even if you tried,” he exaggerated, though he was sure he meant it; the both of you laughed. And you thought about everything that had happened between you two up to that point. Your friendship was so silly and untamed at times; looking back at it all, you couldn’t help but smile. 

“What is it, __?” he got comfy by your side, pulling the sheets over the both of you. 

“I just…had a wonderful evening.”

“Yeah?” he looked you in your eyes, listening attentively. 

“Mhm… Thinkin’ about coming over to help you fix your computer more often.”

“Oh…? Well, I’m not sure I’d need to have it fixed more than once but if it breaks down again, you’d be the first person I-”

“Peter!” You laughed with him, “You’re so silly,”

His unpredictability was really charming, and he felt so warmed by the fact you took him for who he was. After another exchange of smiles, he pulled you in closer; you placed your head on his chest, nuzzling it a little as he wrapped his arm around your waist. The both of you talked and laughed about the entire day, and shared compliments. Soon, you both fell fast asleep. 


End file.
